


Killing Time

by talkingtothesky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Jack can't handle it when Gwen gets seriously injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated posting. Doesn't refer to anything specific in canon.

The coma lasts for five and a half weeks.

 

In that time, Jack manages to break three filing cabinets, seventeen pens and a handful of Salavarian sea shells. While Rhys keeps vigil at Gwen’s bedside, knowing where he’s needed, Jack can’t sit still for five minutes without spontaneous bursts of anger. He feels powerless and constrained, giving rise to frustration and impatience. With each second that marches by, he sees another trickle of blood seep from her gaping wounds.

 

It’s not long before he settles on revenge. When the news comes in that Gwen has awoken, nobody can find him.


End file.
